The proposed research will focus on G-protein coupled receptors GPCR in Aedes aegypti. The applicant utilized sequence homology to obtain two PCR products putatively corresponding to two hormone GPCR. The applicant proposes to test the hypothesis that the cDNA probes will identify receptors that are expressed in the Malpighian tubules of A. Aegypti. To test the hypothesis, the applicant proposes to clone the receptor gene, localize the tissue expression by in situ hybridization and immunohistochemistry and express the protein in transformed cells.